Marquia and Legolas
by Cari Shepard
Summary: What can I say, I have a unique style of writing. Sorry that I don't have it all up yet, I'm still working on it...
1. Before You Read

Okay, I just wanna tell ya that I wrote this as an interpretation of something that happened in a role-playing situation.  One of my crazy friends urged me to make it into a story and to turn the guy into Legolas, and I did, and he had a laugh at it when I finished.  I'm sorry about a few grammar mistakes, but I'm only human.  Anyways, I just wanna tell ya that I love being criticized, and YES, it is supposed to be a Mary Sue.  I made this just for fun, no wait; it was definitely for my friends.  They were having fun with it and that all that matters.  I'll weed out the mistakes if it makes you guys happy.  O, and all of the names are spiffs on my friends' names.  They all got a kick out of it, but people who aren't "in the know" wouldn't understand.  No offence intended to those of you left out of our little group.  Maybe I'll create another fanfic in the future, but for now I'll just add the final chapters.  Sorry if I haven't lived up to all the expectations people have for fanfics.  O, and I don't want any more flamers.  And yes, I have read ALL of the Lord of the Rings books.  And I Legolas was my favorite character BEFORE the movie; I liked his way of talking to the other people.  It reminded me of an old friend *winks at Damien* lol

O, I am going to write about other things, many other things.  I usually write original scifi, and the occasional horror.  Much more my style then this kinda stuff.

Before I forget, I dedicate this story to "The Gang"; you know whom you are whether you want to or not.  O, and get well soon Damien, I hope this gives you a laugh even though your stuck in those uncomfortable hospital beds.  ^_^


	2. Chapter One

            Marquia was a beautiful elf in many ways.  She had a pure heart and a righteous essence.  Marquia always carried upon her face a smile as clear and beautiful as the setting sun.  Marquia was eternally bonded to her one true love, Legolas, an Elven prince who was true of heart and mind.  They were very deeply in love.  Legolas was the heir to the Kingdom of Mirkwood, a forest where many of his kinsmen dwelled.  In being so Legolas was often leader of guard parties sent out into the depths of the forest in search of unfriendly visitors from afar.  He and his men ensured the safety of all those whom dwell within the borders of Mirkwood.  Marquia never worried when Legolas was away for she knew her soul mate had unmatched skills with a bow.

            Marquia was not a child of the wood, unlike most people whom dwell in Mirkwood.  Her past was one of many sorrows and joys.  Marquia was born in a land to the far west of Mirkwood.  Her parents loved the world of men, but did not wish for their only child to grow up in such a brutal environment.  The people were corrupt in many ways.  After her birth Marquia's mother and father, know as Raine and Viggo to the people of this place, decided that they must make a journey to the land of the Elves.  They set off when Marquia was barely a day old.  They traveled lightly, only themselves and a faithful white horse named Mellon.  They traveled for many days and nights without interruption, until one day something was terribly wrong.  The air was stale and the elves could feel tension in the air.  Every step made Raine more nervous about this forbidding land.  She could sense some was amiss.  The family of elves had walked into an ambush.  Marquia was sleeping in a basinet attached to Mellon's saddle while her parents were walking beside the horse.  Not a sound was made while the group walked over the forsaken realm.  Then, without warning, an unknown number of enemies began to attack.  Arrows flew through the air and the horse reared onto its real legs.  Viggo bellowed a command to the horse to run from this horror as he drew his bow.  Mellon flew away as if he were a bird on the wind.  Marquia was carried away with the beast and her parents were left to fend off the unseen adversaries.

            Mellon did not stop running until he reached an Elven settlement called Rivendell.  Marquia was cold to the touch but still clinging to life.  They had been traveling for many nights.  An elf named Jeune was the first to come upon the duo.  She immediately heard the cries of Marquia from the basinet.  Mellon refused to permit Jeune to come near.  Jeune spoke soothing words to the horse to make him settle.  She took the child out of the basinet and discovered that she was holding in her tiny hands a chain.  On the chain was a beautiful silver band.  Engraved deep into the band was the child's name along with the names of her parents.  Jeune took the child to a group various elves whom were singing on a balcony.  They watched over Marquia and fed her, for she hadn't eaten for many days.

            Jeune brought the band to Elrond, the King of the Elves of Rivendell.  He shared her worries regarding the location of Marquia's parents.  He immediately sent out a search party consisting of three elves on horseback.  The men whom were sent out on the journey were Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel.  The horse Mellon was used as a guide to the place Viggo and Raine were lost.  They set out immediately, Elladan riding Mellon.  The others rode their own trusty steeds.  The trio traveled for nearly a week before they reached the site of their kinsmen attack.  In a valley the three elves dismounted to investigate.  They found numerous broken arrows, mostly the kind used by orcs.  In a bush several paces away they found Viggo's quiver and the remnants of a bow.  The bow was from the land of Mirkwood, for it was made from a wood found there and nowhere else.  Then they found a single strand of Raine's lovely hair stomped into the soil.  Then they knew that neither of the elves had survived the ambush.  It was a long and cheerless journey back to Rivendell.  They bared the news of two kinsmen deaths.

            In Rivendell Jeune took charge of Marquia.  She knew deep in her heart that the child's parents had perished before the search party had returned and felt as if it were her duty to protect the girl.  The people of Rivendell were saddened by the news of death amongst their kinsmen even though none remembered any elves by those names.  Lucky for Jeune the sadness soon left her heart.  She had become guardian of a child with so much animation she seemed to bring the world to life.  Jeune wanted to take Marquia back to her home in Mirkwood, but she knew that making the journey alone could be fatal even to the most skilled of elves.  She waited until others wished to travel to the east.  It wasn't until Marquia was grown up that they got a chance.


	3. Chapter Two

            Marquia had a fair childhood.  She was constantly surrounded by interesting people from lands afar.  She was never lonely and learned to create music through a harp.  She was considerably distressed when Jeune told her that they would be traveling to Mirkwood.  Marquia was not prepared for such a swift departure, but when Jeune told her that her parents may have been from Mirkwood her outlook changed.  They would travel with a band of elves from Mirkwood who came to Rivendell bearing news from the east.  The journey took several months, but the elves in their party faired well.  They reached Mirkwood without incident.

            Marquia fell in love with Mirkwood the moment she laid her sparkling eyes on it.  The people there were more surreal and amorous then any she had ever encountered in Rivendell.  She never regretted leaving.  Mirkwood was perfect for her personality.  Things were always happening, and the people were joyful.  The inhabitants if Mirkwood were almost all elves, while in Rivendell there were always strangers from distant lands carrying their worries and burdens to the city.  The problems they brought put many burdens on Marquia for she always felt for the people, but she had no way in helping them.  In Mirkwood she never experienced those feelings.  It was a relief not having so much turmoil in her life.

            In all the time Marquia lived in Mirkwood she never saw so much joy as when the inhabitants heard that their prince, Legolas, was returning.  He had been sailing the seas for many years, but never found a place he loved more then his home in the east.  There was to be much celebration for his return.  Marquia would never forget the day Legolas returned.  She had been playing her harp and singing atop a tree at the edge of the city.  She felt as if she were one with the internment and lost track of time.  Legolas had first heard the stunning music from miles away and was drawn to it.  Marquia's voice was one with the wind and the leaves seemed to dance to its melody.  When Legolas came to the base of the tree Marquia was perched in he spent a few moments listening to the angelic sound of her voice.  It seemed to dance within his head.  Then, in the tree, Jeune told Marquia that it was time to gather for the celebration.  Marquia immediately stopped and followed Jeune back into the heart of Mirkwood.  At the time Marquia thought nothing of it, for she didn't know that Legolas was listening to her composition from below.  Legolas didn't wish for the melody to end.  He stood for a moment in a dream-like daze.  He wondered if he would ever meet the lovely person who was capable of making such sublime music.  

            Legolas finished his journey and was welcomed back to his home with open arms.  His parents were particularly cheerful at the sight of their only child after so many years.  There was much singing and dancing during the festivities.  Many elves requested songs from Marquia, and she merrily complied.  Legolas was talking with his father, Thranduil, when he heard Marquia's voice once more.  He knew it was the same voice he had heard in the woods.  He ended the conversation swiftly and came upon Marquia's fair essence.

            Legolas stood and blissfully listened to Marquia's music.  The song was so angelic it suspended all thoughts.  At the songs end the surrounding elves gave Marquia an ovation.  She tried to be humble but the compliments were endless.  Legolas tried to work his way to Marquia but she made her way out of the crowd just had he had gotten in.  Marquia slipped out of the party with little notice.  Legolas tried to enjoy the remainder of his celebration, but he could not get the exquisite face of the elven maiden out of his mind.


	4. Chapter Three

I'm really sorry.  I have an extreme case of writers block.  I've had ideals for what comes next, but none of them seem to fit.

I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I give no guarantees.


End file.
